


Notes for A Cord of Three Strands

by HoneySempai



Series: A Cord of Three Strands [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneySempai/pseuds/HoneySempai
Summary: These are my timeline and world-building notes for the CO3S-verse. I'm posting them here to have them in one place rather than across multiple devices. As of right now this is not exhaustive and is subject to change, but it still containsmajor spoilersfor both CO3S and my other series, Greatest Generation (since they share similar plot elements), including stories that haven’t been written yet, and so should not be read unless you don't care about spoiling yourself.





	1. 19th Century

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the summary: These are my timeline and world-building notes for the CO3S-verse. I'm posting them here to have them in one place rather than across multiple devices. As of right now this is not exhaustive and is subject to change, but it still contains **_major spoilers_** for both CO3S and my other series, Greatest Generation (since they share similar plot elements), including stories that haven’t been written yet, and so should not be read unless you don't care about spoiling yourself.

**1822**  

\- Barnes family claims land in Shelbyville, Indiana

**1872**

\- Minnie Waterman born on Oneida Reservation, New York

\- Bill Rogers born in Brooklyn, New York

\- Eliezer Milavetz born in Lithuania

\- Chaya Zingeris born in Lithuania

**1873-1880**

\- Waterman (minus Minnie) family dies off due to disease; alcoholism

 **1880**  

\- Minnie sent to Carlisle Indian Industrial School

**1882**

\- Logan Howlett born in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada (named Kay Howlett)

**1883**

\- Minnie escapes from Carlisle to Brooklyn and begins romantic relationship with Bill Rogers

**1890**

\- Bill/Minnie marry

**1892**

\- Eliezer/Chaya marry; emigrate from Lithuania to Limerick, Ireland

**1894**

\- Eliezer/Chaya issue Sarah Milavetz in Limerick, Ireland

\- Bill/Minnie issue Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York

\- Henry/Virginia Barnes issue George Barnes in Brooklyn, New York

\- Married Couple Buchanan issue Gwenfrewi Buchanan in Scotland

**1896**

\- Married Couple Buchanan issue twins Elen and Luned Buchanan

**1897**

\- Married Couple Buchanan issue Mabyn Buchanan


	2. 1900s

**1901**

\- Cpl. Timothy "DumDum" Dugan born in Boston, Massachusetts to Irish immigrants working the circus

**1904**

\- Limerick Boycott occurs; Eliezer, Chaya, and Sarah immigrate to America

**1905**

\- Jacques Dernier born in France

**1906**

\- Married Couple Buchanan die; Gwenfrewi immigrates to America and begins working for Barnes family under English name “Winifred”


	3. 1910’s

**1912**

\- Sarah begins nursing apprenticeship; meets Joseph on assignment and begins romantic relationship

**1913**

\- James Morita born in Fresno, California

**1914**

\- Lt. James Montgomery Falsworth born in British-occupied Alexandria, Egypt to military family

\- WWI begins

  
**1915**

\- Harrison/Amanda Carter issue Michael Carter in London, England

\- Joseph and Sarah marry

  
**1916**  

\- Joseph/Sarah issue stillborn Matthew Rogers in Brooklyn, New York

\- Elen and Luned die serving as nurses in Serbia

  
**1917**

\- Mabyn contracts tuberculosis

\- America enters WWI

\- George leaves w/ General Pershing (May 28th)

\- Winifred turns to prostitution for money to send Mabyn; is raped by Anonymous (early June)

- Mabyn dies of tuberculosis

  
**1918**

\- Winifred/Anonymous issue James Buchanan in Brooklyn, New York (March 10th)

\- Harrison/Amanda issue Peggy Carter in London, England (April 21st)

\- Joseph sent to fight in Europe (May); at some point does something that warrants a BCD

\- Joseph/Sarah issue Steve Rogers in Brooklyn, New York (July 4th)

\- WWI ends (November 11th)

**1919**  

\- George and Joseph return to US (separately)


	4. 1920s

**1920**

\- Winifred and George marry

**1921**

\- George/Winifred issue Rebecca Barnes in Brooklyn, New York

**1922**

\- Gabe Jones born in Macon, Georgia

\- Joseph/Sarah issue Ella Rogers in Brooklyn, New York (December)

**1923**

\- DumDum marries Catherine

\- Ella dies of polio (February)

**1924**

\- Bill dies from cancer

**1925**

\- DumDum/Catherine issue Patrick Dugan

**1926**

\- Eliezer and Chaya die in accident

**1927**

\- DumDum/Catherine issue Gloria Dugan

**1928**

\- Joseph dies from emphysema and alcoholism

**1929**

\- Stock Market crashes/Great Depression begins

\- Steve and Bucky meet while Steve is looking for work 

\- Edita Zingeris (Chaya’s great-niece) born in Lithuania


	5. 1930s

**1930**

\- DumDum/Catherine issue Dolores Dugan

\- Steve/Bucky begin romantic relationship

**1931**

\- DumDum/Catherine issue Joan Dugan

\- Morita moves to Hawaii and joins Hawaii National Guard

\- Minnie Rogers dies from stroke

  
**1932**

\- Monty enlists in British military in Egypt

\- George/Winifred issue stillborn twins

  
**1933**

\- Morita marries Ruby

  
**1934**

\- DumDum/Catherine issue Frank Dugan

\- Sarah begins working at LICH

  
**1936**

\- Sarah contracts and dies of tuberculosis; Steve moves in with Barnes family

\- Bucky enrolls in college

  
**1937**

\- Morita/Ruby issue Donald Morita

  
**1938**

\- Monty assigned to Mobile Division

\- Abraham Erskine attempts to flee Germany w/ family; captured by Johann Schmidt and coerced into beginning work on Erskine Alpha when family is sent to Dachau

**1939**

\- Morita/Ruby issue Leonard Morita

\- Peggy begins working at Bletchley Park


	6. 1940s

**1940**

\- Soviet Union annexes Lithuania (June 14th)

\- Bucky graduates college and enlists (June 15th)

\- Dernier evacuated from Dunkirk to England, joins Free French Forces after hearing Appeal of June 18th

\- Erskine Alpha completed; creates Red Skull

\- SSR formed between England and Free France; Peggy quits Bletchley to join SSR and assists mission to rescue Erskine

\- Gabe enrolls at Howard University

\- Michael falsely reported KIA

  
**1941**

\- Zingeris family flees into Russia en route to Japan; Edita is separated and consequently escapes Nazis in Russia where the rest of the family does not

\- Dernier is sent to North Africa w/ Koenig

\- Pearl Harbor attack takes place; America enters WWII, joins SSR

\- DumDum enlists

  
**1942**

\- Erskine Beta completed; cures Peggy of Wilson's disease

\- Gabe enlists

\- SSR requests troops from American, British, and Free French armies; Dugan, Bucky, and Gabe assigned to 107th-A (Dugan made Cpl; Bucky made Sgt) and shipped out to England (mid-May)

\- Erskine Gamma completed; Project Rebirth takes place; in the aftermath Steve is sent on USO tour to hunt Hydra spies (late May)

\- Morita separated from Hawaii National Guard [en route to Oakland (June 4th)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/100th_Infantry_Battalion_\(United_States\)); Dernier, Falsworth (already Lt), and Morita assigned to 107th-B; entire 107th smuggled into Italy under patronage of Contessa Valentina Fontana; 107th captured at Azzano Decimo and interned at Kreischberg

\- Steve and SSR spies among the USO tour called to Italy; 107th liberated by Captain America; Howling Commandos formed (November)

\- Rebecca marries David Proctor

\- Peggy suggests she and Bucky have an open relationship with Steve

  
**1943**

\- Peggy and Bucky separated from SSR, find and travel with Rosemarie Handel (Elisabeth Schneider) before reuniting with SSR

- Steve/Peggy/Bucky begin romantic relationship

\- Rosemarie (Elisabeth) sent to Sweden

  
**1945**

\- Bucky falls from train and is captured by Hydra; Winter Soldier Project begins

\- Steve/Peggy crash Valkyrie

\- Howling Commandos sent to France to eliminate Hydra holdouts

\- WWII ends; Dugan and Morita return to America, Monty retires to England, Gabe and Dernier remain in France, Howard begins search for Valkyrie

\- Dernier joins [RG](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Direction_centrale_des_renseignements_g%C3%A9n%C3%A9raux)

\- Gabe marries Alice

\- Amanda commits suicide

\- Edita settles in Sokovia and establishes contact w/ Rebecca

\- Michael returns home

  
**1946**

\- Gabe returns to America w/ Alice

\- Dugan, Gabe, Morita, Phillips, and Howard found SHIELD; Dugan named Director of SHIELD; Zola recruited during Operation Paperclip

\- Rebecca/David issue Martin James Proctor

  
**1948**

\- Monty marries Batul; Monty/Batul issue Jacqueline Falsworth


	7. 1950s

**1950**

\- Monty/Batul issue Brian Falsworth

  
**1951**

\- Rebecca/David issue stillborn Stella Gail Proctor

**1952**

\- Gabe/Alice issue Dominique Jones

**1953**

****\- Egypt gains independence; Falsworth family moves to Maidstone, England

 **1955**  

\- Edita marries Yaakov Maximoff

\- Michael marries Millie

**1956**

\- Michael/Millie issue Richard Carter

\- Harrison dies of diabetes


	8. 1960s

**1964**

\- Winter Soldier cleared for field missions

**1965**

\- Howard Stark marries Maria Carbonel

**1966**

\- DumDum killed in Vietnam

\- Morita quits SHIELD to work in film

\- Edita/Yaakov issue Erik Maximoff (youngest of seven)

**1968**

\- George and Winifred die of cancer and a sudden heart attack respectively; David and Rebecca move to Indiana


	9. 1970s

**1970**

\- Howard/Maria issue Tony Stark

**1971**

\- Martin marries Sandra; Martin/Sandra issue Scott Proctor

**1972**

\- Zola dies/has consciousness transferred into computer system

\- Nick Fury joins SHIELD

**1973**

\- Dernier assassinated at RG office

\- Jude/Amanda Potts issue Pepper Potts

\- Dominique marries Mr. Tripplet

**1975**

\- Martin/Vietnamese Woman issue Kim Proctor; Kim taken to US during Operation Babylift and officially adopted into Proctor family

**1976**

\- Dominique/Mr Tripplet issue Antoine in Brooklyn, New York

**1978**

\- Paul/Darlene Wilson issue twins Sam and Sarah Wilson in Harlem, New York


	10. 1980s

**1981**  

\- Monty dies of stomach cancer

\- Clint Barton born

\- Laura Sonnenberg born in Kentucky

  
**1982**  

\- Richard marries Linda

**1984**

\- Alian/Leeba Romanoff issue Natalia Alianovna Romanova (assigned named Ilya Alianovich Romanoff)

\- Richard/Linda issue Sharon Carter

\- Erik marries Magda

**1985**

\- Millie, Richard, and Linda Carter and extended family die in plane crash; Michael adopts Sharon

**1987**

\- Gabe retires from SHIELD


	11. 1990s

**1991**

\- Pepper hired at Stark Industries

\- Hydra/Winter Soldier assassinate Howard and Maria

\- Soviet Union collapses

\- Sokovia gains independence

\- KGB dissolves and offshoot Red Room is created; Red Room assassinates Alian and Leeba, kidnaps and transitions Nataliya

  
**1997**

\- Erik/Magda issue twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

 **1998**  

\- Rebecca dies of Alzheimer's disease

**1999**

\- Clint and Laura elope


	12. 2000s

**2001**  

\- Scott marries Amy; Clint joins SHIELD

  
**2002**  

\- Clint recruits Natasha; Laura has first miscarriage; Clint/Laura/Natasha begin romantic relationship

  
**2003**  

\- Rosemarie dies of heart failure following a stroke

\- Sharon returns to US to begin college

  
**2007**  

\- Morita dies of natural causes

\- Sokovian Civil War erupts; entire Maximoff line aside from Pietro and Wanda are killed in the fighting

\- Sharon graduates college and begins working for SHIELD

  
**2008**  

\- Events of Iron Man occur

  
**2009**  

\- Events of Iron Man 2 and The Incredible Hulk occur

\- Pietro and Wanda abducted by Strucker


	13. 2010s

**2010**

\- Jen/Sperm Donor issue Rikki Barnes

-Sharon sponsors Michael's move to America

 **2011**  

\- Steve and Peggy are woken from ice; events of Thor/Vorsprung Durch Technik take place

**2012**

\- Clint/Laura adopt Cooper and Lila

\- Gabe dies of natural causes

\- Events of The Avengers/Vorsprung Durch Technik take place

  
**2013**

\- Events of Iron Man 3 occur

  
**2014**

\- Events of Captain America: the Winter Soldier/Last of Days, A Rich Man's Cloak, Makeover, & Sound and Color Under My Control take place

\- Kim marries Jennifer

\- CPS removes Cooper and Lila from Bartons' care

  
**2015**

\- Fury "negotiates" return of Cooper and Lila to the Bartons

\- Events of Age of Ultron/I Had Strings But Now I'm Free take place

\- Clint/Laura issue Nathaniel Barton

  
**2016**

\- Wanda emigrates to America 

\- Tony/Pepper issue Sofia Potts-Stark

\- events of On Them Light Has Shined take place


	14. An Explanation of Magic

Magic, within Co3S, refers to a set of independently-existing forces that defy conventional physics. 

Magic can be oriented towards construction (“light” magic), destruction (“dark” magic), or both/neither (“neutral” magic). Each individual strand of magic is quasi-sentient and retains something of an understanding of its purpose; the more powerful and concentrated the magic, the more sentience/awareness it has. The most powerful and concentrated magic (such as that found in the Infinity Stones) is sentient enough to enchant or infuse (see below) other objects in real-time, of its own volition. Though rare, a strand of magic’s orientation can be changed between dark, light, and neutral, either by certain types of infusion (see below) or when it has enough sentience/awareness to make sophisticated decisions.

An object can have magic _cast upon_ it, in the sense of being enchanted. Being enchanted is a temporary state in the sense that enchantments can be broken, although an enchantment will last _until such time_ as it has been broken. Enchantments affecting the body can potentially be broken by other types of magic, while enchantments affecting the mind can also be broken by willpower or neurological trauma. A person who casts the enchantment may also purposely give it a “shelf life” so that the effects end after a certain amount of time.

Objects that have been enchanted include some components of the Erskine serums (by an unknown magic user sometime in the distant past) and Mjolnir (first by its forger; later by Odin). 

Intelligences who have been enchanted include Johann Schmidt (by Abraham Erskine, using Erskine Alpha); Peggy Carter (by Abraham Erskine, using Erskine Beta); Steve Rogers (by Abraham Erskine, using Erskine Gamma); Bucky Barnes (by Arnim Zola and other Hydra magicians); Clint Barton (by Loki, using the Mind Stone); Pietro Maximov (by Baron von Strucker, using the Mind Stone); and most of the Avengers (by Wanda Maximov)

An object can also become _infused_ with magic, which is a permanent, irreversible state of being. Infusion can only take place when directed by a powerful enough magic user (like Odin) or by powerful enough magic (like the Infinity Stones). Dark or light magic that infuses another intelligence, whether organic or artificial, becomes neutral in orientation. Magic that infuses a non-intelligent or inanimate object does not change its orientation. 

Objects that have been infused include the Casque of Ancient Winters (by an unknown magic user in the distant past) and the Infinity Stones (by...God...? Thanos? or some other unknown magic user in the distant past)

In order for an intelligence to be infused, a person must have the right biological disposition; ie they must be of a non-Midgardian race, or they must be an artificial intelligence, or if they are human, they must have the correct mutation.

Magic users can be divided into two categories:

Wizards/Witches: People who have been infused with magic, and direct it with their minds. Examples include Stephen Strange (by an unknown source), Wanda Maximov, Ultron, and Vision (by the Mind Stone). Jotunns are infused with magic at birth (by the Casque of Ancient Winters). The royal line and warrior caste of Asgard are also infused with magic (by the Eternal Flame).

Magicians: People who use objects that have been enchanted or infused with magic. Examples include Abraham Erskine, Arnim Zola, and Baron von Strucker. 

It is most useful to think of wizards/witches and magicians in terms of “good” and “evil” as opposed to “light” and “dark”. For example, an evil person like Zola can still use “light” magic, such as that whose purpose is to heal injuries.

**A note about Bucky Barnes**

Bucky has a mutation that converts dark magic into light magic when introduced to his body. While a prisoner at Kreischberg, he was enchanted by Zola, who was using strains of dark magic to experiment with methods of torture and execution. Since these enchantments were not aimed at Bucky’s mind (Zola was not yet looking to create the Winter Soldier), they could not be broken by willpower or neurological trauma. Bucky’s mutation converted the magic meant to kill him into magic meant to help him survive. This produced physical side effects similar to that of the Erskine serums on Peggy and Steve, and because of this, Bucky later survived injuries and poisonings that would otherwise have been fatal. 

Post-fall, Zola and other Hydra magicians laid experimental enchantments on him over the years, including attempts at mind-control. Since those enchantments _could_ be broken by willpower or trauma, they were accompanied by physical (drugs; electroshock treatments) and psychological (torture; gaslighting) control methods.

**A note about Stephen Strange**

The events of _Dr. Strange_ are not canon in Co3S. How and why he became infused with magic is currently unknown. 

**A note about Thor, Vision, and Mjolnir**

Mjolnir is a thrice-infused object. The first infusion, which took place at its forging and was carried out by its forger, was with magic whose purpose was to create near-indestructible but useable power when applied. The second infusion, which occurred shortly before Mjolnir was given to Thor and was carried out by Odin, was with magic that controls and directs other magic; the purpose was to create a channel for Thor’s other powers. The third infusion was the spell Odin cast upon it; “Whosoever holds this Hammer, if he be worthy, shall have the power of Thor.” The last infusion contained magic powerful and concentrated enough to have more sophisticated sentience and sense of purpose. This is why and how Mjolnir “chooses” who may wield her.


	15. An Explanation of Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired of having to rewrite an explanation every time it comes up so I'm putting it here!

In Co3S both Steve and Peggy have variants of Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome. This is a real-world intersex condition, with effects that range from Mild to Partial to Complete, and are rated on a scale (known as the Quigley Scale) from 1 to 7.

People who have AIS are "genetic males" with XY chromosomes and testes that produce androgens. However, the developing fetus doesn't, either fully or partly, properly develop the mechanisms for processing androgens like testosterone. The undeveloped testosterone then gets converted to estrogen. Depending on the scale, this can lead to an AMAB baby having un- or barely-noticeable phenotypical deviations at birth, a baby with ambiguous genitalia that may be AMAB or AFAB depending on the degree of ambiguity, or an AFAB baby who gives off no phenotypical clues, at birth, that they are genetically male.

Steve has Partial Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome (PAIS) somewhere between Quigley 2 and 3. He presented at birth with undervirilized but unambiguously "male" external genitalia, so he was AMAB and raised as a boy, which he self-identifies as. Steve experienced dysphoria growing up, and began taking testosterone treatments in 1937, when they first became commercially available in the United States, which aided him in the virilizing of his adult features. 

These are the physical implications of his condition:

\- A small penis, reaching three inches erect; he can experience orgasm, but cannot ejaculate (and, though I couldn't confirm this, I don't think he can produce pre-ejaculate, either)  
\- Hypospadias; a condition where the urethra is located at the base rather than the tip of the penis (in other words, he sits to pee)  
\- His pre-serum height (men with this condition tend to be the same height as the average for genetic females)  
\- In his teenage years, a high voice (which was lowered by testosterone and self-directed voice training)  
\- The development of breast tissue at puberty (never very large, due to his chronic health issues and malnutrition; Steve also wore a lacer--a type of bra designed to flatten the chest--from the age of 11 until adulthood)  
\- During babyhood his testes did not descend on their own, and he was given an orchiopexy due to the threat of cancer developing  
\- He was also born with chordee, a condition where the head of the penis curves downward, which was also surgically corrected as a baby  
\- A smaller prostate  
\- Infertility

The effects of Erskine Gamma on his condition were mild and secondary, Erskine Gamma being geared to aid survival in combat and unconcerned with issues of reproduction or sexuality. Any noticeable breast tissue stretched out over his pectorals when his overall dimensions broadened. His genitals did not change. He continued to take testosterone during the war, to maintain the changes it affected, and does so in the present day. 

Peggy has Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome, or Quigley 7. She presented at birth with "female" external genitalia, so she was AFAB and raised as a girl, which she self-identifies as. She did not experience dysphoria as a child, not knowing that there was anything anomalous until her teenage years when her puberty proceeded unexpectedly, at which point radiographical tests were conducted.

These are the physical implications of her condition:

\- A shallow vagina, 2.3 inches deep when unaroused and about 3.2 inches when aroused; unlike Steve she _can_ self-lubricate  
\- No other "female" internal genitalia (i.e. cervix, uterus, fallopian tubes, or ovaries); her vagina ends in a "blind pouch"  
\- Being genetically "male", she has testes, which are located in her abdomen  
\- Infertility  
\- A lack of ancillary body hair  
\- Her flawless skin (seriously...apparently CAIS women rarely get acne)

Like Steve, the effects of Erskine Beta on her condition are entirely secondary. She experienced no phenotypical changes. Being located in her abdomen, her testes were originally at some risk for developing cancer; EB grants her some protection from this, since if she _were_ to start developing cancer, those cancerous cells would be immediately destroyed.

When it comes to sexual activity, Peggy and Bucky would run into problems attempting penovaginal sex, since Bucky has an average-sized penis and consequently is too long for her. Since the prostate is reachable within 2-3 inches, it _is_ possible for Steve and Bucky to engage in penoanal sex where Steve is the one doing the penetrating.


End file.
